writenowfandomcom-20200214-history
I am Crazy
I am Crazy is a poem written by Aden Ng and inspired by Look Up, a film by Gary Turk. I Am Crazy - A Poem on Mental Illness My name is Aden Ng, and I am crazy I have trouble with friends, I can't talk to ladies Sometimes I wonder if I'm socially impaired Maybe I'm too young and just not prepared But I can speak to you as if I'm fine That I'm normal, dandy, just another guy I talk to myself sometimes to get me through the day Pretend I'm fine and tell you I'm okay You see me everyday and think I'm ordinary But in my mind I believe I'm extraordinary I think I can fly, punch a hole through the wall But to get out of bed, I sometimes have to crawl I'm the guy you see on the street, staring at his feet Trying not to step on the cracks in concrete I'm the cashier you see, when you buy from the mall Who might one day just splatter his brains on the wall I'm the girl you met, the lead singer of that band Who wears long sleeves to hide the cuts on her hands I'm your father, the man you see as strong Who cries like an infant the moment he's wrong I'm your sister, the girl who only cares about boys Who tries to be popular by becoming their toy I'm the kid who you made fun of in school Who goes home to stab a picture of you When someone gets hurt or when we have pain in our hearts You call us insane, not realizing it's hard To live as a person who's normal inside Restrained by our minds when sanity collides When madness becomes an everyday norm Trapped by the monster that has taken our form Death is real for me, a daily uphill struggle A nightmare deep inside that shakes and rattles I sit at home and ponder about the deaths Of the people you loved, your family and friends Only when they're gone is it too late to cry And you'll start to wonder why you didn't try to pry I worry for my mother who works hard to pay the bills And wonder if she can afford all of my pills I worry for my image that my friends see as normal And wonder if they'll leave me if they knew I'm abnormal I worry for the job that I have; and yet to held And wonder if I can endure another day in this hell "Seek help!" you say, and I asked why The only thing I know is I'll be held down and tied Where I'll be strapped to the bed, screaming at the ceiling Or have the doctors see me and says, "Yup, he's feigning." Media and policies have driven us to a corner And soon you might find me in the van with the coroners We should not be forced to run or hide, But be able to tell you the pain that's inside Without the worry that you'll treat us like monsters Where when cops finds us they won't reach for their gun holsters When we can cry and yell without feeling ashamed Find help without fearing we'll be defamed My name is Aden Ng and I have Bipolar Disorder And I'm not part of some insignificant number I'm your father, mother, the aunt that you love Your brother, your sister, your boy or your girl Your friends, your colleague, a stranger on the streets Your reflection in the mirror when you stare at me. Category:Poem/Song